


IN生 Prompt Booklet

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: IN生 has 8 new songs; accordingly, this collection contains 8 prompts.
Relationships: Stray Kids Ensemble - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	IN生 Prompt Booklet

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer's block, and I have for a while now! I just listened to IN生 album and started writing up whatever I was thinking at the moment, and then I went back and turned them into Stray Kids prompts! These a free to use if you want them; I myself will probably end up coming back here for personal reference!  
> +[twitter!](https://twitter.com/SE0SUNN)

**The Tortoise and the Hare** Sometimes, people fall in love a little too fast. Other times, people fall in love a little too slow. Where's the middle ground? It comes when two best friends fall in love at the same time, different rates; Felix is _known_ for tumbling head-over-heels embarrassingly fast, while Chan hasn't spent more than a day of his life contemplating what it really means to be in love. Lucky for them, though, they've been walking the line between best friends and intense crushes for a long time, so their journey of falling in love at extraordinarily different speeds feels normal. It's the rest of their friends — _especially_ Changbin — that finds their blurry-lined relationship frustrating.

 **Back Door** Seungmin is from a pretty high-class area of the city, and Hyunjin finds himself wandering the expensive streets one afternoon, on a quest to find that "fantastic bakery!" his best friend keeps telling him about. Que Hyunjin accidentally wandering right through the back door of a building that had been emitting this fantastically delicious scent (at that point, Hyunjin was so hungry, he thought any edible product might have smelled as sweet) and running right into someone. Not that much of a problem, if said person hadn't been holding a beautifully decorated tray of cupcakes that tumbled straight to the floor. Needless to say, Felix is _furious_ , and, if it weren't for Seungmin, Hyunjin might be sporting a bruised eye for the next three days.

 **B Me** Minho's been trying to figure himself out for months. He's always been pretty sure of himself: he liked to have fun, take everything with a grain of salt, and live life freely. He was fine going with the flow, living in the moment, just _being who he was_ — until six months ago, when he spontaneously moved to New Zealand and got absolutely lost in the world. He meets Kim Seungmin, who taps him on the shoulder and immediately starts speaking Korean to him ("How did you even know I spoke Korean?" "I could hear your music from ten feet away — you really shouldn't have your headphones that high, you'll go deaf."), and, maybe, for the first time since his move half a year ago, he feels right back at home. Does he like that feeling? Does he hate it? He can't tell quite yet, but he knows he likes having Seungmin around either way.

 **Any** _Are you happy? No_. It had taken a long time for Changbin to admit — floating between this job and that one, this college and the one three cities away, this group of friends and the bad influences from around the corner. It takes Chan shoving him back from their front door and screaming at him to just _listen for a second_ , that going out and getting drunk again _wasn't going to help_ , for Changbin to realize, alright, maybe his back-and-forth wasn't just an internal problem. Chan begs him, "Just come to my Philosophy seminar with me. I know it sounds stupid, just hear me out. There are seven of us, and there's no work involved. We just go, we talk, sometimes we read a chapter or two over the weekend. Yes, Changbin, it does sound like therapy — maybe that's what you _need_ , prick." Changbin goes, and maybe he _does_ turn his life around. Maybe he has Chan to thank for that.

 **Ex** It's been two years since Felix and Jisung split, yet, somehow, it's all hitting Jisung at once. ("You _do_ have a particularly nasty habit of over-working yourself when something bad happens, so your emotions don't have a chance to catch up until you finally take a vacation," Changbin pointed out, which was something Jisung really didn't need to learn about himself in the middle of a hot, California day, but he knew he actually did need to hear it, so he said sorry for pushing Changbin off the couch.) Luckily, Jisung is only two weeks into his three-month getaway with Chan and Changbin, who won't judge him for dancing around the room with one of Felix's old shirts. Instead, they'll find ways to help him heal, because that's what best friends do (even if 'healing' entails an extremely unhealthy amount of trips to In-N-Out).

 **We Go** 3racha is a _big_ thing — like, really big. They took the world by storm after their third album, and they've been cranking out nothing but hits ever since. Their somewhat-rival group, consisting of Hyunjin, Felix, and Seungmin, hates this about them. Both groups started at the same place, posting songs on SoundCloud and having rap battles in whoever-the-hell's basement — who were they to act all high and mighty after ditching the underground scene, not even bothering with a shout-out? Not even a _text message_ — until Han Jisung picks up his phone and gives Hwang Hyunjin a call. At first, it's a hell of a lot of cursing on Hyunjin's end — Where the _fuck_ have you been? You hot shots just left us behind, huh? Couldn't come visit? Couldn't fucking text us? How could you just forget about all of us? — and then it's a quick and to-the-point, "Do you guys want to collab?" on Jisung's end. Hyunjin definitely wants to punch him in the throat.

 **Wow** Hyunjin went off to college with full intention to forget high school. Nothing particularly bad happened, but he would rather leave his teenage years behind him, knowing how awkward he was back then, and how many oddly embarrassing memories he had. He's scrolling through Instagram one day, though, and he comes across a really pretty guy — holy shit, that's Lee Felix! He was popular in Hyunjin's high school, known for having a cute accent and being sweet to everyone. When did he get that cute? And — Hyunjin feels oddly nervous — why is the name of the college Hyunjin is attending in his bio? Oh no, Hyunjin thinks. He gets lost in Felix's account — wow, his captions are so cute; he has a very pretty smile; he has a lot of interests, too; hell, he looks _good_ , what is he, a model? — and recognizes a couple of his friends: Han Jisung, Kim Seungmin... maybe Hyunjin will ask them about Felix tomorrow.

 **My Universe** Seungmin's favorite season has always been Spring. He likes the idea of a brand new start: rain falling to replenish the life that had died during the winter, flowers blooming, being reborn. Maybe he thought too much about the seasons, but summer was odd, sticky, and full of heat, and winter was gloomy, and dragged on. Don't even get him started on autumn — dead leaves, dead plants, a scary holiday stuck right in the middle. Spring it was. Gentle breezes, light showers, growing gardens — and a lovely boy who often walked different dogs along the main path in the park that Seungmin studied at every day.


End file.
